


Harmonious

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Harmonious

Charlie swayed his hips in time with the music on the wireless. His bare feet moved across the floor, his eyes closed and head tipped back, lost as he was in the song. 

A soft whistle came from behind him and he slowly turned, never missing a beat, to meet the dark eyes of his partner.

"Like what you see, Kings?" Charlie asked as he sashayed closer. 

"You know I do," Kingsley replied as he pulled Charlie to him, his voice vibrating through Charlie's body, making his own kind of music that sent a shiver down Charlie's spine.


End file.
